Moi, Sylvain, cousin de Tara Duncan
by Elfyliane
Summary: Alicia était normale enfin elle le pensait. Son seul problème: les examens. Son problème actuel: rester en vie sans devenir fou ou mourir, au choix. Chose archi-difficle quand on se révèle autre et que saa cousine porte le nom de Tara Duncan. Suite tome 9
1. Chapter 1

Un petit village comme tant d'autre en France sauf que celui là est éclairé d'une lumière très spéciale, une magnifique couleur violette. Elle provenait d'une maison un peu à l'écart du reste des bâtiments. La fenêtre ouverte laisse passer un moustique attiré par la lumière et par la forme enfouie sous une couette épaisse. De son bruit horripilant (tout le monde voit de quoi je parle, ça vous empêche de dormir un truc de fou) il s'approcha avec l'idée de se remplir la panse. Malheureusement le son avait agacé l'endormi qui d'un geste lourd essaya de chasser l'origine du bruit mais le mousitque l'évita et chargea vers la chair tendre qui venait de se dévoiler. A peine se posa-t-il dessus qu'il fut foudroyé par un rayon d'un très beau violet mais dangereusement mortel. Pendant que ses cendres tombaient sur le sol, la lumière s'éteignit et plus rien ne laissait deviner ce qui ve,ait de se passer.

BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP...boum...schling  
>La main vengeresse venait d'accomplir son devoir à savoir occir l'odieux réveil qui venait de réveiller la propriétaire de la main. La main rejoignit bientôt sa consoeur sous la couette moelleuse, puis une voix très silencieusement se mit à décompter:<p>

-"5,4,3,2,1...  
>-ALIIIIIICCIIIAAAA c'est l'heure de se lever, alors on se lève là dedans et on bouge!<br>-grmmmh grmmeuh...", répliqua Alicia, absolument pas du matin.  
>-"Oh et évite-moi le langage de l'ours des cavernes je ne le comprend dépêche toi de venir sinon tu vas être en retard en cours<br>-J'arrive Maman!"

Alicia se leva tout en douceur, il serait dommage de tomber en allant trop vite et de se faire mal pas vrai? Puis tout aussi doucement elle descendit les escaliers, arriva dans la cuisine et regarda du coin de l'oeil sa mère dire au revoir à ses deux petites soeurs et à son petit frère partir alors qu'elle commençait son petit déjeuner. Enfin une fois le petit déjeuner englouti et le regard bien éveillé elle alla s'habiller sous les empressements de sa mère qui lui signala que son père n'attendrait pas trois heures pour la déposer.  
>Une fois dans la salle de bain, Alicia s'observa, elle l'apparence banale d'une fille de 18 ans lambda, plutôt mince, les doigts longs et fins, des yeux bleu qui devenait plutôt gris ou vert selon la luminosité ce qui l'avait toujours amusé et des cheveux châtains avec d'étonnantes mèches blondes éparses totalement naturelles qui venaient Dieu sait d'où, toute sa famille avait les cheveux brunx ou châtains et elle elle se retrouvait avec du blond dans les cheveux. Mais bon ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre alors.<br>Sa toilette terminée, elle rejoignit son père qui maugréait et embrassa sa mère en souriant. Elle partit et bientôt elle arriva à l'Université où son père la déposa. Elle descendit du véhicule sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait.

-&-&-

Le maître des armées, l'imperator Sandor se dépêchait, il avait très tôt ce matin une missive de la part des parents d'une jeune fille avec qui il avait eu une liaison mais qui était hélàs morte son père l'ayant suivi peu de temps après et aujourd'hui la mère de celle-ci mourante tenait coûte que coûte à lui parler. Enfin il arriva, le palais ne valait pas ceux appartenant à la famille impériale en fait il était carrément minuscule si on devait le comparer à aux bâtiments de la plus puissante famille omoisienne. Sandor remarqua de suite la douleur dans les yeux des serviteurs, des courtisans et de tous ceux présents sur les lieux. Couchée et affaiblie Dame Elisabethia El'Aminada Dal Moria réfléchissait, elle avait toujours était une femme forte de caractère et d'esprit et doté d'un sens de l'honneur tel qu'il faisait l'admiration de tous. La perte de sa fille et son mari ont été des coups très durs dont elle avait eu du mal à se relever et aujourd'hui presque deux décennies plus tard elle allait enfin pouvoir les rejiondre mais non sans accomplir une dernière chose.  
>On lui annonça l'arrivée de Sandor, elle réprima l'envie qui lui vrillait les entrailles de le maudire pour ce qu'il avait mais se reprit, elle avait juré à sa fille, à sa tendre Mélopée qu'elle ne ferait rien aussi donna-t-elle son consentement et l'imperator dans toute sa grandeur pénétra dans la pièce.<p>

-"Dame c'est un plaisir de vous revoir malgré les circonstances de cette rencontre, commença l'imperator, j'ai été profondément affecté en sachant ce qui vous arrivait..."

Elisabethia le coupa rapidement:

-"Oubliez la politesse pour une fois et rendez vous utile en m'emmenant ce verre d'eau à votre gauche ma gorge est sèche et il faut que je boive pour pouvoir tout vous dire!"

Offusqué mais curieux quand même, Sandor obtempéra. Une fois sa soif étanchée Elisabethia reprit plus sereinement:

-"Je désirais vous voir à propos de Mélopée", Sandor ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'arrêta et continua,"et surtout de la raison pour laquelle elle vous aussi subitement quitée".

Cette fois les yeux de Sandor s'ouvrirent grands, allait-il enfin savoir? Il avait profondément aimé Mélopée El'Aminada Dal Moria à tel point qu'il avait souhaité en faire sa compagne et il l'avait demandé en mariage avec la bénédiction de sa demi-soeur, Lisbeth, impératrice d'Omois. Mais Mélopée avait refusé et s'était enfouie le soir même refusant net de le revoir, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur surout qu'il n'avait su jamais pourquoi la jeune femme avait ainsi réagit puisque celle-ci mourut moins d'un an après leur rupture augmentant si besoin en était sa peine. Et aujourd'hui il avait une chance de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion inespérée! Elisabethia voyant qu'elle avait l'attention pleine et entière de l'imperator continua:

-"Elle est morte à cause de toi!"

...D'accord celle-là il ne s'y attendait pas, il allait lui dire sa façon de penser et lui expliquer de A à Z que jamais il n'avait blessé Mélopée au point de la tuer et que cela n'avait jamais été son intention, qu'il l'avait aimé comme un cygne aime son partenaire (Tara lui avait fait découvrir deux trois petites choses et sur les cygnes il avait surtout retenu l'histoire des liens qui unissait les couples) mais Elisabethia ne lui en laissant pas le temps et poursuiivit:

-"Elle est morte parce qu'elle était..."

-&-&-

Alicia avançait tranquillement en direction de sa Faculté et d'un coup elle se sentit attirée au début ce n'était pas grand chose puis de façon inexorable elle observa la forêt juste à côté de la fac puis s'en appricha. Alicia commença à paniquée, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, elles avançaient toutes seules et refusaient de faire demi-tour. Sa panique devint terreur quand elle arriva dans une clairière et vit une sorte de cercle bleu luire en son centre et elle allait droit dedans. Alicia se mit alors à crier et hurla espérant que quelqu'un l'entende l'Université n'était pas loin on l'entendrait surement mais personne ne vint, pas de prince charmant, de ninja, de maître en arts martiaux rein! C'était bien la peine de nous lire des histoires si ça ne marchait pas quand on en avait besoin!  
>Brutalement elle s'arrêta, ses jambes s'étaient arrêtées juste devant le cercle, redevenaient obéissantes?<br>Hélas avant d'avoir pu vérifier ses genoux se plièrent et sautèrent pour elle. L'horreur était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à crier, elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne put que ragarda le cerlce ce rapprochait de plus en plus puis elle ...le traversa et se retrouva dans une sorte de tunnel qui lui rappelait vaguement la passage en vitesse-lumière du faucon millénium dans Star Wars.  
>Sur le coup, elle régit très logiquement elle beuga. La seule information qui passait dans son pauvre cerveau était "mon Dieu je vais mourir, je vais mourir, JE VAIS MOURRIIIRRR! Si je m'en sort je jure que je rends les CD que j'ai piqué à ma soeur, les bonbons et les Bd à mon frère". Sa prière dut être entendue car il lui sembla voir le bout de tunnel et ... elle s'étala comme une crêpe sur une pierre trop froide et beaucoup beaucoup trop dure! Avant de s'évanouir de peur et de douleur, Alicia eut juste le temps de voir plusieurs paires de pieds venir vers elle et elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ne reconnaissait ni le modèle, ni la forme, ni la marque des paires chaussures qui enveloppaient les dites paires de pieds puis se fut le trou noir.<p>

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je continu? Si des éléments vous gênent dîtes le moi, j'essaierai de m'améliorer. Et aussi c'est la première fois que je poste un truc donc je m'en remets à vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah je mets la suite:

Sandor mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'Elisabethia venait de dire, hésitant il lui demanda quite à passer pour un spatchoune:

"-Tu cherches à me faire marcher, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas possible, je l'aurais remarqué si elle avait été en...  
>-Enceinte de même pas une semaine? Enfin Sandor ne soit plus Scrogneupluf que tu ne l'es déjà! Quand elle s'en est aperçue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, la pauvre je la comprends tomber sans être marier quel déshonneur!<br>-Moi je ne comprends abspolument ce que tu dis! Je l'ai demandé en mariage, je l'aimais et cette grossesse puisque tu m'en parles veut dire que j'en étais le père! Par Bendruc le Hideux, explique toi!  
>-C'est justement parce que tu la demandais en mariage qu'elle a refusé!<br>-...Mais encore?  
>-Ah les jeunes de nos jours, il faut tout leur dire!"<p>

Elisabethia soupira alors que l'imperator s'étouffait, jeune comment ça jeune non sans être un vieux croulant il faisait une petite trentaine sans plus non mais oh elle s'était vue la vieille bique dans un miroir dernièrement! Celle-ci dut d'ailleur deviner le tréfond de ses pensées car elle rigola doucement puis explicita:

-"Même en l'épousant tu n'aurais rien pu faire, avec les sorts de détection que nous avons il était peu difficile de découvrir que Mélopée était enceinte bien avant le mariage et dès lors les rumeurs n'auraient pas cessé d'enfler. Mélopée imaginait dèjà ce qui pouvait être dit comme par exemple tu n'es pas le père et elle cherche à s'assurer une certaine fidèlité et en même temps un train de vie confortable se jouant de tes sentiments. La pauvre petite n'en dormait plus c'est pour cela qu'elle a refusé ta demande, elle t'aimait et ne voulait que tu ais à subir son erreur que d'avoir oublié de mettre un sort de protection une seule et unique fois mais déjà une fois de trop!"

Sandor la regarda, elle pleurait doucement, silencieusement les souvenirs de sa fille revenant, très présent dans son esprit. Il attendit donc qu'Elisabethia reprenne contenance et continu son récit, ce qu'elle fit d'une voix brisée:

-"Après votre rupture, elle est directement venue nous voir et nous à tout raconter. Nous comprenions ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant et lui avons juré que nous l'aiderions quite à la cacher pour que rien ne l'empêche de mener à bien cette maternité qu'elle avait décidé d'assumer. En ce sens , elle me ressemblait beaucoup, un caractère fort et malheureusement ce fut son corps qui ne suivit pas le mouvement. L'accouchement se déclara un mois trop tôt.

Elisabethia dut s'arrêter la douleur inscrite sur le beau visage de sa fille ne cessant de repasser devant ses yeux.

-"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Sandor de plus en plus inquiet.  
>-"Elle allait se coucher quand tout à coup elle a été prise de vertige, elle s'est écroulée juste devant son lit et, le temps que nous arrivions mon mari et moi alertés par le bruit, une vive douleur est brusquement apparue dans son ventre. Quand nous avons ce qu'il se passait nous avons aussitôt appelé le chaman qui s'occupait d'elle depuis qu'elle était toute petite. L'accouchement a duré toute la nuit, l'enfant était mal placé et le chaman a été obligé de lancer un sort pour retarder l'accouchement et ainsi installer l'enfant dans le bon sens mais cela mettait la vie de Mélopée en danger, elle le savait mais c'est elle qui a demandé au chaman de le faire!<p>

Cette fois-ci un cri sortit de sa gorge, Elisabethia était de plus en plus abattue et se fatiguée tout aussi rapidement; Il n'était jamais bon de remuer la couteau dans la plaie. Le chaman fit brusquement irruption dans la chambre alerté par le bruit. Il endormit rapidement Dame Elisabethia après lui avoir murmuré quelque chose. Il emmena ensuite le chef des armée dans une pièce adjacente où ne laissant pas ce dernier parler, il expliqua:

-"Dame El'Aminada Dal Moria est trop épuisée pour continuer son récit aussi vais-je le terminer pour que sachiez tout", il s'arrêta quelques secondes comme cherchant les bons mots puis se lança, "Elle vous la dit l'accouchement dura toute la nuit, l'enfant naquit au petit matin, il était en parfaite santé contrairement à sa mère qui n'eut que le temps de le regarder et de lui donner un nom avant de succomber sous la fatigue. Je ne suis pas parvenu à la réveiller et elle est morte dans l'heure qui suivit la naissance."

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sandor avait entendu dire que c'était à cause d'une maladie cardiaque insoupçonnée qu'elle était morte mais connaître la véritable raison de sa mort lui devint plus douleureux à supporter que l'annonce de sa mort 18 ans plus tôt et il finit par demander:

-"Qu'est devenu l'enfant?  
>-Dame Mélopée ne voulait pas que vous appreniez la vérité et elle avait fait jurer à ses parents de ne dévoiler la vérité que lorsque le dernier d'en eux viendrait à mourir. Elle avait également prévu la possibilité de ne pas survivre à l'accouchement et avait mis en place un sort qui cacherait l'enfant efficacement.<br>-En quoi consistait-il?  
>-A l'incantattion des parents de Mélopée, le sort s'activait et envoyait le nourrisson dans une famille terrienne sous une autre forme.<br>-Comment ça une autre forme?"

Sandor imaginait avec horreur son enfant transformé en chien et dont il se voyait mal reprendre l'éducation. Le Chaman, en voyant sa tête, émit un petit rire puis déclara:

-"Ne vous inquiétait pas le sort devait faire en sorte que l'enfant change de sexe!  
>-...Je vous demande pardon!<br>-Bah oui pour le protéger un peu plus d'éventuels assassins Dame Mélopée a transformé votre fils Sylvain en une adorable petite fille!"

Quand le chaman eut terminé ses explications,Sandor se demanda si ce n'était pas une solution pire que celle qu'il avait imaginé.

-&-&-

Après avoir prévenu Lisbeth, sa demi-soeur, Sandor ordonna aux Hauts Mages d'étudier le sortilège et trouver un moyen de l'inverser. Les puissants sortceliers avaient rapidement trouvé et maintenant Sandor était là attendant patiemment non d'accord avec une terrible angoisse et une profonde impatience qu'ils finissent leurs incantations. Soudain le cercle bleu qui avait été tracé au sol éjecta une personne qui alla dire bonjour au sol. sandor eut un instant de compassion envers cette personne, les pierres de cette salle ne devait vraiment pas être agréable. Puis avec d'autres Hauts Mages, il s'approcha et l'observa. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 18 ans, assez joli quand même (avec un peu de chance le côté garçon le sera aussi) et surtout des mèches blondes dans une crinière de brun comme l'avait indiqué le chaman donc c'était bien elle. Il la regarda encore un peu puis ordonna aux sortceliers de continuer leur contre sort pour rendre son apparence à son fils, non pas qu'avoir une fille le génait voir l'ennuyait mais de façon assez étonnante il se sentait seul entouré de toutes ses femmes qu'étaient Lisbeth, Tara, Mara et même Dame Auxia (Jar ne comptait pas, trop sombre à son goût). Justement Dame Auxia vint l'avertir qu'ils avaient fini. Il regarda une nouvelle fois et fut souffler par la différence. Son fils gardait de sa vie sous une apparence féminine une finesse de taille et de visage lui donnant ainsi une magnifique apparence androgyne, ses cheveux étaient devenus totalement blonds aussi blond que les siens quant à ses yeux il faudra attendre qu'il les ouvre pour savoir.

(Voilà j'espère que pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire que cela leur plait.)


	3. Chapter 3

(J'ai oublié de l'indiquer mais l'action situe après le tome 9, c'est important dans le sens où je reprends des éléments de ce tome sans les expliquer)

Alicia se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants obèses s'était amusé à sauter tous ensemble sur sa tête et c'était franchement douloureux! Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, tâche qui se révéla incroyablement compliqué ses sourcils ayant décidé de se mettre en grève! Avec un effort surhumain elle parvint à entrouvrir ses yeux lentement...pour les refermer aussi rapidement qu'un "bip-bip" ou "Speedy Gonzales"! C'était toujours la même chose: quand on avait le courage d'ouvrir les yeux une lumière toujours trop forte vous bousillait toute votre volonté et ne laissait qu'une seule envie s'enfouir sous la couette et ne plus bouger. C'est ce que fit Alicia et dans le moelleux de sa couette elle se remémora ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle faisait de drôle de rêves parfois mais décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Puis une chose la frappa: sa mère, elle ne l'entendait, d'habitude elle avait comme un réveil intégré qui la réveillait 10 minutes avant que sa mère ne l'appelle et là rien, que dalle, le néant! Légèrement inquiète car sa mère ne faisait pas partie de ces gens adeptes de grasses matinées (si si je vous jure que ça existe!), Alicia extirpa sa tête de sa couverture et observa sa chambre enfin plutôt la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait en train de dormir. En effet la pièce dans laquelle elle était, s'il fallait la décrire, définissable sous l'adverbe "trop": trop riche, trop bling bling (elle révait où même les poignets de porte étaient en or!), trop grand, trop espacé, trop éclatant, trop flashi, il y avait beaucoup de trop à croire que la chambre était faite selon le thème de la démesure. Elle finit par se lever et ressentit une drôle d'impression mais elle n'y préta pas trop d'attention. Elle visita la pièce où elle était et sa curiosité fut telle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière les portes qui menaient à d'autres pièces. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était dans l'équivalent d'une suite, oui il n'y avait pas d'autres poour décrire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et bien sur tout était aussi démesuré que la chambre où elle était précédemment! En faisant le tour elle finit par trouver la salle de bain dont la largeur du bassin centrale (parce qu'en plus il n'y en avait pas qu'un!) lui faisait l'effet d'être devant une piscine olympique. Alicia allait justement vers ce bassin quand elle passa devant un miroir et d'un coup s'arrêta net, elle devait avoir mal vu là c'était pas possible. Elle fit marche arrière et se regarda dans le miroir.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz? Pourquoi mes cheveux sont-ils devenus blonds tout un coup? Et pourquoi ma voix est plus grave? Et ma poitrine! Moi qui était fière de mon 90B voilà que je retrouve avec un...je peux même dire ce que j'ai, il n'y a plus rien c'est plat comme crêpe, bo..ermmh bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?  
>-On appelle ça la puberté mon garçon, quant à ta poitrine eh bien c'est tout à fait normal du fait de ton sexe d'avoir ce qu'on le décrit comme étant un torse."<p>

Alicia était sure maintenant elle était en train de rêvait, sinon elle ne voyait comment un visage avait pu apparaître dans le miroir et se mettre à lui parler. Soudain elle tilta sur un détail:

-"Comment ça un garçon mais je suis une fille!  
>-...Je connais un bon chaman qui pourra vous aider, de toute évidence vous avez râter un sort et vous ne vous souvenez de ce que vous êtes...Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'arrêtait pas de vous pincer le bras? C'est purement inesthétique, la peau devient rouge et irritée ce qui est vilain à voir et en plus ça fait mal!<br>-C'est pour ça que je le fais. Bon sang j'ai toujours été une fille!  
>-Mmmmmmh cela m'a l'air plus grave que prévu, attendait un instant je m'en vais l'avertir sur le champ."<p>

Le visage disparut, laissant derrière lui Alicia que la douleur ne réveilla pas et qui commençait à en venir à la conclusion qu'elle ne révait pas. Mais dans ce cas-là, elle était où, que lui voulait-on et surtout surtout pourquoi le miroir n'a pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle était un garçon. Enfin elle s'était assez vu dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle était une fille quand même! Puis comme prise d'un doute et d'un gros au vu de la situation, elle se regarda dans le miroir et s'inspecta. Si cela se trouve elle avait dormi très longtemps et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris cette apparence, mais au fon d'elle-même Alicia savait qu'il ne servait en rien de se voiler la face. Aussi, après avoir profondément déglouti, elle fit descendre sa main à un endroit très stratégique et se figea. .Dieu! Le miroir ne s'était pas tromper! Dès lors elle fit l'unique chose logique qui lui restait à faire elle cria enfin elle hurla comme un cochon qui vient de comprendre qu'on l'a engrossé pour l'égorger ensuite.

-&-&-

Tara était dans sa suite, elle réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Plus tôt dans la journée elle avait parlé à Robin de mettre en place une distance entre eux pour savoir où ils enfin où ELLE en était dans leur histoire. Il l'avait profondément blessé et il le savait et pour cette raison il accepta sans rechigner malgré la douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac, il voyait ça comme un début de rupture et il ne le voulait pas même s'il n'avait pas le choix. Tara avait bien compri qu'elle lui avait fait mal mais il l'avait blessé encore plus aussi le laissa-t-elle partir rapidement et si elle en eut mal de ce départ elle l'oublia bien vite étrangement.

Enfin seule elle pensa à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cal. En effet le petit voleur (enfin plus si petit que ça en fait!) lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention plus tôt, après tout il était mignon, vif, intelligent (comme un autre garçon qu'elle venait de laisser partir mais elle oublia cette pensée très vite). Oui vraiment, le jeune Voleur Patenté avait plein de qualités et elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus vite. Puis une sensation étrange apparut, Tara connaissait ce sentiment quelque chose était en train de lui échapper, ça se balader sous ses yeux mais elle n'arrivait pas à metttre le doigt, elle n'arrivait pas à sa souvenir de ce dont elle devait se rappeler et elle préférait retrouver vite ce que s'était parce qu'à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait ce n'était jamais bon elle (Dame Boudiou et Selenba puis le père de Charm lui avait suffi merci!). Elle en était là dans ces réflexions quand un hurlement de fin du monde l'interrompi. Aussitôt la magie illumina ses mains et elle fonça vers l'origine du bruit qui semblait de pas vouloir cesser, elle se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas un nain qui s'était mis à chanter mais cela ne lui parut pas plausible déjà parce que le cri avait l'air terrifié ce que n'était jamais un nain ensuite parce qu'elle n'entendait pas les paroles ni les hurlements de douleur de ces pauvres victimes! Sur ces pensées, elle arriva, alors que le hurlement s'était tu, devant un amas de personnes attirées par le bruit et devant eux la porte d'une suite. Elle entra puis referma la porta sa tant et son oncle était déjà là et tentaient de toute évidence d'essayer de calmer la personne à l'origine du cri. Celle-ci d'ailleur était peu coopérative puisque ses mains étaient illuminées de magie d'un beau violet soi-dit en passant et paraissait passablement en état de choc.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui passe? Qui est cette personne?  
>-Ah Tara! Je te présente Sylvain, le fils de mon demi-frère Sandor!" lui annonça d'un coup Lisbeth.<p>

Là Tara fit une chose tout à fait normal, elle beuga.

(fin de cette partie car je n'ai pas le temps de mettre la suite, salut!)


	4. Chapter 4

(La suite!)

Alicia hurlait et hurlait jusqu'à le souffle lui manque et qu'elle doive respirer si elle voulait survivre. Bon Dieu, elle avait un p...ermh un truc que tout garçon normalement possédé. Elle était dans la mouise et jusqu'au cou parce que ce n'était pas un rêve elle avait bien vérifié et les marques rouges sur son bras en était la preuve! C'est ce moment là que choisirent Lisbeth et Sandor pour arriver. Ce dernier ne sachant pas comment expliquer la situation décida de tout lui dire sans préambule.  
>Grave erreur.<p>

-"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sandor et hier j'ai appris que j'avais un fils, toi. Tout de suite après j'ai décidé de te ramener auprès ta grand-mère qui m'a tout appris étant hélàs morte dans la soirée d'hier. Je suis donc ta dernière famille aussi vivra avec moi malgré le fait que tu récupère les titres de la famille de ta mère. Tu es donc désormais uun membre de la famille impériale sous le nom de Sylvain T'al Barmi Ab March Ab Brevis  
>T'al El'Aminada Dal Moria. Bienvenue dans la famille mon fils!<br>-...", fut l'éloquente réponse du dit fils.

Lisbeth tiqua, ce n'était pas comme ça que Sandor espérait l'amadouer tout de même! De toute évidence ce dernier pensait que si, aussi regarda-t-elle avec un intérêt profond les yeux du jeune homme devenir aussi acéré que de l'acier en fusion et ses mains s'illuminaient d'un violet magnifique mais instable qui semblait n'attendre qu'un mot pour foncer sur eux et les détruire. Rhooooh! Elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer la suite et elle ne fut pas déçue.

-"Votre fils! Comment ça votre fils? Je suis une fille Dedjeu!...attendait trente secondes, c'est vous qui m'amenait ici et qui m'avait transformait?  
>-Eh bien dans la technique c'est plutôt mes Hauts-Mages qui ont tout fait mais dans l'idée c'est moi oui", avoua l'imperator sans savoir qu'il venait de sauter pieds joints dans un essaim de Saccats de mauvaise humeur.<br>-"Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi? Qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'être là, je veux retourner chez moi, revoir mes parents, mes soeurs et mon frère! Ramenez moi immédiatement à la maison!  
>-Ta maison c'est ici désormais est nul part ailleur!" déclara Sandor qui commençait à s'énerver doucement mais surement lui aussi. "Et si tu n'étais pas heureux tant pis, il faudra t'y faire! Tu es un prince impérial et tu seras élever comme tel!"<p>

Là Alicia sentait qu'elle allait tout faire! Non mais de quels droits décidait-il de ce qu'elle allait faire! Alors non ça n'allait pas se passr comme ça! L'impératrice, quant à elle, sentit qu'elle allait encore plus s'amuser si cela était possible (Sandor étant incroyablement drôle quand il ne savait pas quoi faire) quand Tara entra sa magie illuminant ses mains prête à attaquer et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire les présentations et elle ne fut pass déçur loin de là.

Le regard de Lisbeth passa de l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était terriblement amusant, d'une certaine façon ils faisaient la même tête un peu paniquée et ne comprenant ce qui leur arrivaient. Elle regarda son demi-frère qui ne semblait avoir épuisé toutes idées pour calmer son ... fils. En effet Sandor avait rapidement compris qu'il s'y était mal pris et avait tenté en vain de le calmer. Par Demiderus! Cela lui donnait une drôle se sensation de savoir que Sandor avait un fils...bon d'accord elle était totalement jalouse à en mourir de découvrir que lui avait eu un fils alors qu'elle était toujours désespéremment stérile (Mourmur avait assuré être sur la bonne voie mais ce n'était pas encore ça). Puis décidant qu'elle leur avait laissé assez de temps elle entama les explications. Elle expliqua à Tara le pourquoi du comment puis lui ordonna de tenter quelque chose, elle venait de Terre elle aussi, elle devarit savoir comment s'y prendre.  
>Tara se retint fortement de lui signaler qu'elle au moins était sous son apparence véritable à savoir une fille et que les nouvelles de sa véritable identité lui étaient venues (presque) progressivement. Prudente elle préféra éteindre sa magie mais se tint prête à la rappeler en cas de besoin.<p>

-"Euh salut! Je m'appelle Tara Duncan et toi?" Ouais! Génial le début de conversation, vraiment Tara t'aurais pas pu faire mieux, se fustigea-t-elle. Pourtant l'autre lui répondit:  
>"-Dupont, Dupont Alicia, enfin je crois je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes puisque je sais que je ne rêve pas même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être un garçon."<p>

Tara souffla, bon au moins l'état de choc était passé et la personne devant elle semblait avoir retrouver une certaine logique. La/le pauvre! Dans un sens, elle la/le plaignait parce qu'avec tout ce qu'elle/il (elle ne savait pas lequel choisir) allait voir après sa logique et sa raison allaient mettre les voiles fissa fissa! Surtout avec un père comme Sandor dingue d'entrainements et de combats!

-"En fait ta mère, enfin celle qui t'a donné la vie, a voulu de protéger et pour cela n'a trouver d'autre solution que de t'envoyer sur Terre sous une autre apparence, tu comprends?  
>-Jusque là je te suis même si j'ai du mal à comprendre justement, de qui devais-je être protégé?"<p>

Alicia enfin Sylvain T'al Barmi ab truc bidule chouette (on n'avait pas idée de donner des noms de famille avec de telles ralonges) sentait que la fille devant elle , Tara donc, lui disait la vérité même si c'était vraiment dure de la croire là tout de suite. Et savoir que c'était pour être protégé ne la rassurait pas tellement parce que qui dit protection dit ennemis et donc assassins, ça par contre elle enfin il, elle non il allait devoir s'y habituer très vite, avait du mal à l'avaler. Tara dut s'en apercevoir car elle lui dit:

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi et mes amis te protégeront et puis tu as encore de la famille.  
>-Ah?<br>-Oui, tu as moi qui suis donc ta cousine enfin ta demi-cousine mais cousine ça sonne mieux, tu as un père un peu gauche je te l'accorde (en entendant ça Sandor manqua de s'étouffer, faisant rire les deux jeunes gens), une autre cousine, un cousin, une tante et pleiin d'autres gens encore mais ne tant fait pas je t'aiderais et t'expliquerais tout ce qu'il faut savoir.  
>-Tu me jures que tu seras toujours là quand j'en aurais besoin?<br>-Tu as ma parole d'honneur!

Alicia non Sylvain (elle n'y arriverait jamais!) sentit que Tara ne mentait et se calma difinitivement, sa magie s'étaignant doucement. Tara souffla de soulagement puis tendit sa main comme marquer leur accord. Main qu'accepta aussitôt Sylvain trop heureux de découvrir une alliée dans ce monde qui pour l'instant ne le tentait pas trop. Lisbeth avait regardé l'échange avec attention. L'amitié avec Tara serait profitable à son neveu et lui permettrait de mieux se comporter même si elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.  
>Elle ne se doutait pas d'à quel point, elle venait d'avoir raison.<p>

(voili voilou, un autre partie de fini! En espérant que cela vous plaisent toujours!)


	5. Chapter 5

attention ligne infos: je considère qu'Alicia accepte avec plus ou moins de difficulté sa véritable identité donc maintenant je l'appelle Sylvai, merci à tous et bonne lecture!)

Tara et Sylvain, qui s'était grillé les yeux en voyant toute cette richesse ostensiblement affichée, arrivèrent dans la suite de la jeune fille. En effet Tara préférait que Sylvain resta aupré d'elle pour le moment, enfin le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle situation. De plus elle souhaitait lui faire rencontrer ses amis et, dans ce but, avait envoyé Salenvitréduricselva, la princesse démone du cinquième cercle, pour qu'elle rassemble ses amis dans sa suite. Pour une fois, l'ordre fut exécuté avec exactitude et sans problème (le fiasco avec Chandouvarilouvachivu, le roi des dragons, lui restait en travers de la gorge encore maintenant) et ses amis étaient tous là, mis à part Robin mais Tara jugea que cela valait mieux. Décidant que le silence était trop gênant, Cal commença à parler et, tout en essayant de réprimer la jalousie qui lui morder le coeur, il lança:

-"Eh bien Tara, c'est ton nouveau copain?  
>-Cal!" s'écria tout de suite Moineau qui n'avait pas apprécié l'humour."Tais-toi d'acccord"<p>

Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à bouder et retrouva tout aussi rapidement sa bonne huleur quand Tara s'exclama:

-"Mais enfin pas du tout! Sylvain est mon cousin, je ne sortirais jamais avec lui! Pourquoi crois-tu une chose?  
>-Par l'Opaqus, qu'un sort nous protège et qu'ainsi aucun scoop ne nous piège! Un scoop était posté devant ta chambre", soupira Moineau, "il avait été trafiqué pour pouvoir entendre à travers les portes et comme tu n'as pas mis de "Opaqus" et donc il a enregistré toute la conversation qui a immédiatement le tour du palais comme une trainée de poudre! Et c'est allé ancore plus vite quand Robin est sorti totalement déchiré! Tout le monde pense que tu l'as quitté et tous en font gorge chaude! Il y a même des paris qui ont été lancé pour savoir q'elle était la raison la plus probable de cette soi-disante séparation ou encore combien de temps tu vas mettre pour trouver un autre petit-ami!<br>-Cela vaut paut-être mieux  
>-Tu veux que tu le quittes vraiment?", s'exclama Moineau.<br>-"Eh eh eh! 30 secondes, cousin? Tu as bien dit cousin?", tilta Cal.

Tara ne répondit pas se contentant d'acquiescer.

-&-&-

Sylvain suivait l'échange avec attention (petit-ami! Il arrivait à peine et on le prenait pour son petit-ami!). S'il avait bien tout suivit, cela n'allait pas fort avec son petit-ami et sa cousine l'avait quitté. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce petit-ami, il devait vraiment avoir été horrible avec elle pour qu'elle le quitte parce que Tara avait très gentille. Peut-être qu'il avait profité d'elle. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand l'exlamation du jeune homme (Bal, Pal il ne savait plus trop) le sortit de ses réflexions (la tête qu'il faisait était d'ailleur très drôle à voir):

-"Eh eh eh! 30 secondes, cousin? Tu as bien dit cousin?  
>-Oui Cal (ah donc c'était Cal), c'est mon cousin je te présente mon cousin, le fils de l'imperator Sandor, Sylvain T'al Barmi Ab March Ab Brevis T'al El'Aminada Dal Moria.<br>-Ton oncle a eu un fils? Je ne le savais pas." S'étonna Moineau  
>-"Moi non plus je ne le savais jusqu'à il y a quelque instant."<p>

Et Tara leur expliqua tout ce que sa tanta et son oncle lui avaient expliqué, elle termina par sa promesse d'aider son cousin au mieux. Moineau acquiesça, elle aussi aiderait ce jeune homme qui avait bien paumé.

-"Tu peux compter pour t'aider aussi! Au fait je m'appelle Moineau enfin mon vrai nom c'est Gloria Daavil mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Moineau, à côté de moi le blond c'est Fabrice de Besois-Giron, comme toi il vient de Terre puis encore à côté, le labrador, c'est Manitou le grand-père de Tara puis c'est Caliban Dal Salan dit Cal ou l'imbécile, personnellement je te conseillerais la deuxième version c'est celle qui lui ressemble le plus!  
>-Eh!" S'indigna Cal.<p>

Tout le monde rigola, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce descendit doucement. Et c'est une Fafnir avec un grand sourire qui continua:

-"Je m'appelle Fafnir Forgeafeux et lui c'est Sylver Claquétoile, mon petit-ami, alors pas touche ou tu dis bonjour à ma hache!  
>-euh Fafnir, tu sais que c'est un garçon". demanda Moineau.<br>-"Oui mais avant c(était une fille alors je préfère le mettre en garde.  
>-Oui d'accord mais maintenant c'est un graçon!<br>-Avoue quand même qu'il va y avoir ambigüité pendant un moment." s'amusa Cal.

Binetôt tout le petit groupe s'était plongé dans la discussion et aucun ne remarqua Sylvain qui partit discrètement se ballasait puisque lui ne c'était jamais posé la question, il n'y pensait même pas en fait et donc il avait commencé à s'ennuyer ferme pour rester poli. Il s'arrêta pour voir où il était et ne reconnu absolument l'endroit où il était ce qui était tout à fait normal puisqu'il ne connaissait même pas 99,9% du palais (le 0,1% qu'il connaît étant sa suite et celle de sa désormais cousine). Il pouvait dire qu'il était dans un sorte de jardin extérieur très mais alors là très grand...comme à peu près tout le palais en fait. En s'avançant il remarqua une silhouette recrocquevillé sur elle-même. Visiblement celle-ci n'allait pas bien. Faisant fi de sa situation actuelle (qui lui donnait envie de pleurer en ce moment), il s'approcha.

-"Euh bonjour! Cela n'a pa l'air d'aller. Vous souhaitez en parler?"

Sylvain crut bien que la personne n'allait pas répondre mais celle-ci finit par lui répondre:

-"Je te remercie mais je crois que ça va aller.  
>-D'accord si tu le dis! Au fait je m'appelle Sylvain et toi?<br>-Robin, je m'appelle Robin M'angil".

(bon désolé mais fin de cette partie, en espérant que ça est plut à quelqu'un)


	6. Chapter 6

la suite enfin, désolé du retard)

Sylvain s'assit et continua:

-"Enchanté! Tu permets que je te tienne compagnie?  
>-Au point où j'en suis, vas-y prends tes aises.<br>-Désolé de l'inscrustation. Aaah ça fait du bien de s'assoir un peu!  
>-...Tu ne pas l'air d'être d'ici, tu viens d'arriver?<br>-Oui et de façon un peu trop brutale pour que j'en sois heureux.  
>-A t'entendre on croirait que t'as été enlevé.<br>-Bah là tu vois je me dis que c'était pas loin."

Robin allait lui demander de plus amples explications quand deux elfes passèrent derrière eux. Quand ils virent Robin, ils ricanèrent et se mirent à parler assez fort pour qu'ils soient dans une langue que Sylvain n'avait jamais entendu. Au vue de la réaction de Robin qui avait serré les dents et les poings, Sylvain en conclut que ce qu'ils venaient de dire n'était pas d'une extrême politesse. Légèrement énervé et surtout extrêmement épuisé par sa journée, Sylvain se concentra et l'instant d'après une lumière violette menaçante entourée les deux elfes qui perdirent leur sourire et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir elle leur passa à travers. Sentant qu'ils ne se passaient rien, ils partirent vexés de ne pas avoir réagi rapidement et surtout sans pourquoi pas le demi-elfe et l'humain avaient soudain éclaté de rire. Il valait d'ailleurs mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas enfin pas tout de suite car il faut bien avouer que leurs cheveux d'un très beau rose bonbon juraient affreusement avec leur peau devenue vert kaki.

-"Ahahahahahahahah! Par mes ancêtres, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. Jamais deux couleurs n'ont été si mal assorties. Ouh C'est vraiment trop drôle, j'en ai mal au ventre!  
>-J'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi.<br>-Mais par contre quelque chose m'intrigue, je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui agit de la même et c'est Tara.  
>-Tara, Tara Duncan, oui ce serait logique c'est ma cousine.<br>-...Excuse-moi j'ai du mal entendre, Tara est ta cousine?  
>-Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris je serais le fils du dénommé Sandor.<br>-En t'écoutant tu donnes pas l'impression d'en être sûr, tu pourrais m'expliquer."

Et Sylvain se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui lui été arrivé. Il termina son récit par sa rencontre avec Tara. Soudain Sylvain réalisa:

-"Mais dis-moi, ce n'est qu'une impression mais j'ai la sensation que tu connais bien Tara. Est-ce que jeme trompe?  
>-Non, effectivement je la connais, c'est celle à qui je tiens le plus.<br>-Tu l'aimes en fait.  
>-Oui mais il est trop tard maintenant je l'ai blessé.<br>-Fais-toi pardonner dans ce cas et dis lui que tu l'aimes.  
>-Elle le sait déjà et nous sommes déjà sorti ensemble.<br>-Oh! Tu veux dire que tu étais son..  
>-Oui je suis enfin plutôt j'étais son petit-ami maintenant je ne sais plus si je suis ne serait-ce que son ami.<p>

(désolé de finir là mais je n'ai plus le temps. Bonne soirée°


	7. Chapter 7

(la suite! désolé du retard j'ai des exams en préparatopns)

Sylvain écarquilla les yeux, là il y avait un soucis et de taille. Robin comme Tara étaient aussi sympathiques l'un que l'autre, comment cela avait-il pu si mal finir. Hésitant, après tout c'était un peu s'immiscer dans la vie des gens que l'on venait à peine de rencontrer, il demanda:

"-Euh tu pourrais m'expliquer comment voous avez fait pour en arriver? Parce que et ce n'est que mon humble avis, tu sembles regretter un truc et je t'avoue que ta tête me fait penser que tu vas faire le grand saut dans peu de temps.  
>-...le grand saut?<br>-Oui tu sais, un suicide, se donner la mort, etc tout ça quoi!  
>-Ce serait une bonne idée, mais c'est à l'encontre de mes croyances malheureusement.<br>-...Bon écoutes, tu me racontes tout mais alors là tout de chez tout, paraît que ça fait se sentir mieux, et surtout surtout tu m'effaces cet pensif et rêveur de ton visage, okay! Sérieusement tu me fais flipper mais grave là!  
>-De quoi? Flip-quoi?<br>-Rien laisse tomber et raconte ce qui s'est passé à tonton Sylvain."

Robin le ragarda étrangement et pour toute réponse Sylvain lui tira la langue. Amusé par ce drôle de caractère, Robin commença son récit depuis sa rencontre avec Tara au Lancovit jusqu'à leur récente dispute. Sylvain paracheva la fin du récit par ce qu'avait raconté Gloria et Caliban à propos de leur dispute, expliquant à Robin la raison pour laquelle tant de moonde s'était gossé devant lui. Décidant qu'il s'était assez étendu sur le sujet, Sylvain fit dériver la conversation sur les deux elfes et bientôt des rires emplirent à nouveau le jardin.

-&-&-&-

Dans la suite de Tara, la bande d'amis en étaient toujours à leur passionnante conversion:

-"Moi, je dis que les plus puissants carnivores sont encore les draco-tyrannosaures!" argumenta Cal.  
>-"Dites.<br>-Moi je dis que ce sont pluôt les chatrix les plus dangereux avec leur morsure ce sont eux les plus grands carnivores!" s'exclama Tara.  
>-"Eh oh.<br>-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout les plus grands carnivores sont les plus intelligents du genre les krakdents! C'est vicieux, malins et on s'en méfie jamais assez!" protesta Moineau.  
>-"Oh vous pous m'écouter juste une seconde.<br>-Aucune chance les vrais carnivores ce sont les vrrirs! Ils sont magnifiques et puissants ce ne peut donc être qu'eux!" s'enthousiasma Fabrice.  
>-"OH! PAR MON MARTEAU, JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE VOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ALORS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTEZ OU JE FAIS COULER VOTRE SANG SUR MON EPEE COMPRIS?<br>-Oui, oui c'est bon Sylver ne t'énerve pas s'il-te-plaît", s'exclamèrent en choeur et parfaitement synchronisé Tara, Moineau, Cal et Fabrice.  
>-"Que se passe-t-il mon doux nain?" s'inquiéta Fafnir.<br>-"Il se passe qu'il manque une certaine personne qui a cru bon de s'éclipser au début de la conversation ou plutôt de votre débat.  
>-Mince, mon cousin!<br>-Ah ouais tiens il est plus là ou alors il a déjà appris à se servir de sa magie et il s'est rendu invisible pour nous faire une blague!  
>-Cal!" s'écrièrent le reste de la bande toujours en choeur.<br>-"D'accord, d'accord, on va le chercher, de toute façon il ne connaît surement pas le château donc c'est pas comme s'il risquait de faire une mauvaise rencontre ou riquait de sa faire tuer parce que quelqu'un s'est senti insulté par lui, non?"

Un profond silence se fit dans la pièce. Puis d'un mouvement commun, ils partirent tous ensembles. Mais ils n'eurent pas à chercher trop loin. En effet Sylvain riant aux éclats en compagnie de Robin? Le Magic gang s'était arrêté nonloin d'eux et les regardaient. Tara ne put s'empêcher de penser que Robin était magnifique en cet instant mais se ravisa quand le souvenir vivace, trop peut-être, de sa trahison lui revint puis l'image de Cal lui apparut, lui au moins serait toujours là pour elle. Sans un mot elle fit demi-tour, ses amis la suivant. Moineau eut comme un doute pendant un moment elle aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose flotter autour de Tara mais c'était beaucoup trop rapide, peut-être une illusion, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt fatiguée. Robin et Sylvain, quant à eux, ne les avaient ni vus, ni entendus et continuèrent de discuter et de s'amuser tout le reste de l'après-midi.

(Eh oui je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui mais je promets d'essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications)


	8. Chapter 8

(Oui je sais ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai rien mis et j'en suis désolé trop peu de temps pour réfléchir, travail, travail, toujours travailler, la fac ça vous bousille une vie sociale lol! Sinon bah j'ai aussi eu un soucis niveau inspi'. Je trouvais mon chapitre trop court donc c'était peu compliqué, enfin maintenant il est là en espérant qu'il vous fera plaisir! Entre nous si quelqu'un veut se taper un petit délire, allez sur "youtube" écouter les épisodes de "Reflets d'acide" c'est du tonnerre ce truc!)

Sylvain et Robin continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus du temps qu'il passait. Voyant la nuit tombée, Robin proposa au jeune homme de venir finir la discussion dans sa chambre, chose que Sylvain accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'en allèrent tranquillement, discutant toujours, riant parfois, le tout sans voir le regard de jalousie posé sur eux. Non ils ne virent rien de cela trop occupé qu'ils étaient à se changer les idées.

* * *

><p><p>

Un peu plus tôt sur Terre.

Il voulait non il devait rentrer le plus vite, le plus rapidement possible sur Autre Monde! Il n'en pouvait plus! Cette planète allait le rendre dingue, les gens y étaient stupides, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient inclinés ou n'avaient montré de respect envers lui, pire même on le traité comme s'il était un horrible petit garçon (il avait 16 ans et il n'était en aucun cas trop petit! C'était les nonsos qui étaient trop grand!) bagarreur et racaille lui! Le prince héritier d'Omois, la situation ne pouvait plus durer, quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser sa magie. Il était certain pourtant sûr que douze à vingt de ses paysans seraient délicieux une fois transformés en escargot et les mettre à cuire pour le repas de sa vieille peau de grand-mère du plus bel effet. Mais il n'avait pas le droit non plus de faire cela. Bon en même temps, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de faire cela à Isabella Duncan, pire sorcière _(non je ne me suis pas trompée dans la formulation)_ que l'univers n'est jamais porté! Sa soeur aînée par contre ... moui idée à creuser approuva mentalement Jar. Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir présentement et il ne pouvait même plus s'amuser à torturer les deux serviteurs d'Isabella. Il soupira la vie était vraiment mal faite parfois. Un cri de fureur pure le fit sursauter.

-« JAR'TYLANHNEM T'AL BARMI AB SANTA AB MARU T'AL DUNCAN! Où es-tu petit vermisseau! Immondice puant des Enfers infernales! Sale coq péteux et inutile! Viens ici tout de suite que je puisse t'égorger, t'éventrer, t'éviscérer, te brûler, te démembrer, te pendre, te déchiqueter, t'émasculer! »

Ah donc elle était allée dans sa garde robe, elle devrait le remercier d'avoir remodelé ses horribles guenilles qu'elle osait vêtement en ces habits digne du carnaval de Rio _(je vous fais pas de dessin hein! tout le monde a compris ce que sont devenus les vêtements d'Isabella)_. Franchement, à ce rythme, elle ne retrouvera jamais quelqu'un pour subir ces foudres et laisser ainsi les autres respirer en paix. Par contre, il avait peut-être intérêt à se faire tout petit pendant quelque jours parce que le dernier mot de la tirade de la vieille bique ne lui disait rien de bon. Le grenier fera une cachette parfaite pour quelques heures, voir jours ... peut-être plusieurs semaines en fait pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendait les cris de rage d'Isabella comme si elle était tout près de lui ... eh, eh, eh, en fait là tout de suite elle était vraiment tout près, trop près, il valait mieux partir maintenant avant qu'elle ne le trouve et ne mette ces menaces à exécution. A cette pensée, un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale et il eut froid dans le dos. Ainsi une forme allongée et souple descendit de l'arbre où elle était tranquillement installée et traversa à toute vitesse le jardin pour entrer discrètement par la porte de service des cuisines puis elle avança rapidement encore plus discrète qu'une ombre dans l'édifice pour (enfin) atteindre le grenier.

Jar s'autorisa à respirer une fois arrivé à bon port, c'est pas qu'il avait peur d'Isabella mais des fois il se demandait comment cette femme pouvait avoir l'air aussi dangereuse par moment. Coupant court à ses pensées, il regarda autour de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il montait ici vu qu'il s'attendait à ce que les lieux ressemblent à une maison abandonnée pleine de poussières et de toiles d'araignées, bref un lieu indigne de sa condition. Aussi fut-il surpris de s'apercevoir que le dit-grenier était parfaitement propre et agréablement éclairé par la lumière du jour et par quelques lampes. C'était tout de même étonnant une telle propreté dans un tel endroit remarqua Jar, il s'avança dans la pièce et se mit à l'explorer. Le lieu était simple, on avait l'impression d'être dans une salle de lecture personnalisée: des coussins et des poufs qui étaient installés un peu partout à même le sol, un pupitre de lecture stylisé d'arabesques au centre de la pièce et des bibliothèques tapissées tous les murs de la pièce.

Les bibliothèques le rendaient d'ailleurs curieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que la pièce avait quelque chose de particulier et que les bibliothèques en étaient la clef. Il recula en direction de la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir une vue d'ensemble du lieu, non il ne voyait rien de différents par rapport aux bibliothèques qu'il avait déjà visité, c'était exactement pareil, plein de livres colorés dont on avait l'impression qu'ils formaient d'étranges mo... Nooooon, c'était une blague! Pris d'un doute, il regarda le pupitre au centre de la pièce et alla le toucher. Il eut un sourire de pure félicité quand il sentit la magie circulait dans le bout de bois. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait aucun fauteuil dans la pièce, une porte de transfert! Sa grand-mère avait une porte de transfert secrète chez elle! Au bon sang, il aurait dû venir plus tôt, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici! Il activa le bâton et les livres s'illuminèrent un moment puis il cria:

-« Palais d'Omois à Tingapour! »

C'est sa tante et ses soeurs qui allaient être contente de le voir arriver pensa-t-il sournoisement alors qu'il disparaissait. Deux étages plus bas, Isabella s'énerva encore plus si cela était possible, quelqu'un venait d'utiliser sa porte de transfert de secours et ça ne voulait qu'une seule chose: le sale petit avorton était retourné sur Autre Monde, elle allait devoir contacter sa chère gendre. Elle ne put empêcher un ricanement de dépasser ses lèvres. Lisbeth et Tara allaient bien s'amuser avec le démon qui allait leur tomber dessus pensa-t-elle en allant chercher sa boule de cristal. Elle composa le numéro de l'ancienne impératrice:

-« Bonjour, ma chère et tendre bru _(je sais c'est vieillotte comme expression mais bon je signale que les deux ne s'apprécient pas outre mesure donc)_, je crois que vous allez avoir un petit problème. »

(oui je m'arrêtes là pour aujourd'hui, Jar apparaît, et ça va faire de superbes étincelles, je sais pas encore ce qu'il va faire comme crasses mais il va en faire c'est sûr ... je devrais peut-être lui trouvait ... bah je verrais bien).


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut, bon je sens que je n'arrêterais de m'excuser pour mes (trop) longues absences, j'en suis désolé et je ne peux rien y faire. Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerais, une nouvelle amitié et des doutes. Franchement j'aimerais trop qu'ils mettent en place une section spéciale pour « Tara Duncan » mais j'y crois pas trop parce que Tara n'a pas encore assez de poids dans la littérature anglo-saxonne et trans-atlantique, je suppose qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu ... peut-être un film qui sait ^^!)._

Autremonde enfin! Jar ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était enfin rentré dans son monde, maintenant il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il soit discret pendant quelques temps puisqu'on ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il était dans une petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée du palais, le niveau des domestiques et des serviteurs, il y avait tant d'agitations que personne ne remarqua l'adolescent qui disparut bien vite en direction des jardins.

Jar avança dégoûté que personne ne l'ait reconnu ... bon en même temps avec ses cheveux qu'il avait rendu plus long, il était légèrement différent de ce que les gens décrivaient quand ils parlaient de lui mais quand même! N'être reconnu par absolument personne était écoeurant, même les gardes d'élites qui étaient passés à côté de lui à l'instant n'avait fait aucune remarque, bonjour la sécurité franchement! Bon pas dis qu'ils auraient agi de la même manière s'il s'était mis une cape noire sur le dos et une capuche sur la tête mais quand même. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne pris pas garde à l'endroit où il allait aussi fut-il surpris quand il retrouva dans les jardins. Le lieu était calme, apaisant pour qui savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Jar se prétendait souvent de ceux-là, pour lui rien ne valait la beauté naturelle, celle qui ne cachait rien et ne pouvait mentir, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, la nature était l'unique chose qui, avec sa soeur Mara, trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Un fin sourire de douce félicité germa sur ses lèvres plus habituées aux sourires narquois ou juste mauvais. Il resta immobile un moment jusqu'à ce que des éclats de rire ne lui fassent tourner la tête. Intrigué, il s'avança silencieusement vers la source du son et se cacha derrière un arbre une fois arrivée. La scène qu'il vit lui fit mal: le demi-elfe avec un humain, visiblement ils s'amusaient bien et se racontaient des choses qui les faisaient rire. Cela lui faisait mal car d'après ce qu'il savait ça n'allait pas fort avec sa soeur aînée en ce moment, alors pourquoi semblait-il heureux? Pourquoi lui pourrait-il être heureux dans son malheur alors que lui non? Un bruit attira son attention, les deux garçons s'étaient levés et commençaient à partir en discutant, Jar choisit de les suivre un peu puis il irait ... il verrait à ce moment-là. Il releva sa tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir baissé pour s'apercevoir qu'il les avait perdu de vue, il jura intérieurement et avança plus vite ... pour s'arrêter net tout de suite après une lame se trouvant juste devant sa jugulaire.

-« Jar, déjà rentré? C'est Mara qui va être heureuse. C'est gentil de vouloir nous prévenir en premier sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous aurais suivi aussi peu discrètement. » Déclara doucereusement la voix de Robin et Jar était certain d'y entendre le sourire qu'il ne voyait pas.

La lame s'abaissa et Robin apparut avec derrière lui un jeune homme qui lui rappelait fichtrement quelqu'un mais il arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la personne concernée. Le dit-jeune homme le regardait curieusement puis il se tourna vers le natif du Lancovit.

-« Robin, qui est-ce?

-Quoi! Comment oses-tu ne pas me reconnaître! Depuis quand un sujet ne reconnaît-il pas son prince?

-Son ... prince?

-Oh je vais te me le...

-Tu vas rien du tout, Sylvain vient d'arriver, il ne connaît rien encore aux coutumes et aux identités hiérarchiques de chacun et de toute façon il n'aurait pas eu à te saluer comme un sujet face à un prince mais d'égal à égal.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, je connais tous les membres proches de la famille impériale, je suis certain de n'avoir jamais vu une tête comme la sienne!

-Et pour cause, sa mère l'a protégé en lui faisant changé d'apparence.

-... Soit mais cela ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas s'incliner face à moi.

-Parce qu'il est ton cousin, le fils de Sandor, ce qui entre autre de lui le troisième héritier au trône après Mara et toi! ... Quoique qu'il y a de forte probabilité que l'on nomme imperator à ta place en fait si cela devait avoir lieu.

-Oh ... ! Comment ça il a eu un fils l'autre vieux! »

En soupirant et après acquiescement de la part Sylvain, Robin raconta l'étonnante péripétie au jeune prince. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux à la fin du récit. Dans un sens, il avait mal pour le nouveau prince qui venait de perdre une famille pour tomber dans une autre totalement cinglé (de son point de vue). Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand Robin lui narra le nouveau look qu'avait reçu deux elfes venus lui chercher des noises. Le souvenir des couleurs fit également rire les deux autres garçons. Après avoir ri un moment et récupéré leur souffle, ils s'entre-regardèrent hésitant. Sylvain finit par prendre, timidement, la parole.

-« Tu veux venir avec nous? Robin allait m'expliquer les us et les coutumes qu'il me faut absolument savoir.

-Si cela ne gêne pas ton ami cela serait avec joie, je t'expliquerais ainsi comment un prince doit se comporter.

- ... Le prend pas mal mais j'enlèverai toujours la partie « rabaissement des autres qui me sont inférieurs en statut » de tes discours avant de les appliquer.

-Humpf! Grand bien te fasse même si j'atteste que c'est la meilleure manière de leur parler. » Bouda Jar.

Et les trois jeunes hommes partirent tranquillement en direction de la chambre de Robin, inconscients du fait que les prémices d'une possible amitié étaient sur le point de naître.

_Je m'arrête là, je sais que c'est court et j'en suis désolé. Je tâcherais de finir ma fic avant les vacances d'été où je ne pourrais pas me connecter du tout donc vous devriez bientôt voir apparaître une suite. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui aiment l'histoire._


End file.
